


Perfect Timing

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kelly is out of town at a friend’s wedding. Alex is thinking about Kelly. Those thoughts quickly turn erotic and Alex takes some time for herself.





	Perfect Timing

It was a solitary Sunday morning for me. Kelly was out of town at a friend’s wedding. She spent the night at my place since I offered to drive her to the airport and she spent the whole ride there apologizing that she couldn’t bring me as her date because she’d sent in the RSVP card weeks ago. I kept telling her it was fine and I hoped she knew I really didn’t mind.

Of course, I missed her. Especially when I could smell her perfume subtly present on the pillow next to me. Today was the second day without her and it was more trying than I’d anticipated. It wasn’t like we hadn’t spent nights apart before. It was just worse knowing that she was so far away. 

I closed my eyes, reasoning that if I slept in late this morning, that would hurry things along. When I did close them, though, I easily fell back into the memory of the night before her departure. Part of me wanted to encourage her to rest so she wouldn’t be exhausted while traveling. But the other part of me, the part that won out in the end, needed her to know how much I’d miss her.

Remembering made me decidedly less able to fall asleep. I kicked the comforter off to the empty side of the bed when the warmth of the images in my mind had rendered it cumbersome. Lying on my back made it far too convenient to bring one hand down to where the throbbing had intensified. 

A brief thought to wait for Kelly’s return flitted through my otherwise occupied mind, but two of my own fingers were already doing the work of providing relief. If I was this wet from thinking about her, I wondered how much more evident my arousal was when she was present. 

While my inner fantasy progressed, I felt inhibited by the waistband of my underwear and shorts. I threw both to the ground and even took off my tank top to preempt any more overheating than I had to endure. Now, without hindrance, I picked up where I left off, finding that the cool air from the overhead fan was a nice addition to the sensations.

I liked to imagine Kelly underneath me as I worked her up to the point that her grip on my shoulder revealed her impatience. There was little resistance when my fingertips reached their final destination. While I was completely inside of myself with two fingers, I felt everything doubly. My hand was my own but, by proxy, the silken cavity in which it explored belonged to Kelly.

It hadn’t taken long and I was now fully immersed, barely holding back faster thrusts. I usually try to go slow with her but most of the time, as is the case now, my excitement gets the better of me. Picturing the way her face contorts when the tips of my fingers brush against the perfect spot, is enough to force me to the precipice. 

I’m moments from that consuming grip when a sound beside me provides an ill-timed and unpleasant reintroduction to the present. The heat of my impending orgasm is immediately transformed into the icy sweat of embarrassment as I take in the blurry sight of Kelly standing near the corner of the bed. 

I grabbed the sheet and promptly covered myself. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen me naked, but it was definitely the first time she’d seen me in a position that vulnerable. The flush in her cheeks distracted me while I tried to think of something to say. She beat me to it.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to spy on you. I swear. I came to surprise you,” she said.

“I’m surprised,” I said, still catching my breath.

“Do you want me to go?” she asked.

“No,” I said, getting up from the bed.

I was still embarrassed, especially since I didn’t know how long she’d been standing there. All that was eclipsed, though, by my desire for her to stay. I took the few steps toward her and pulled her close, taking the opportunity to breathe her in as my head rested on her shoulder. Then I kissed her and the feeling travelled throughout my hyperaware body. 

“I know you weren’t expecting me until tomorrow-“

“You’re here right now. That’s way better. I wish you would have let me pick you up from the airport, though,” I interrupted.

I didn’t want her to feel bad about walking in on me. I gave her a key and I didn’t regret that decision, even now. And the more time that passed since she arrived, the more comfortable I started to feel. 

“Can I ask what you were thinking about?” she asked almost nonchalantly.

I was thankful that her arms were still around my shoulders so she couldn’t see the full body flush that spread immediately following her bold question. I hesitated only because I wasn’t exactly sure how she’d feel about me thinking about her while touching myself. Logically, she probably wouldn’t be upset about that, but I wasn’t used to sharing something so private.

“Hey. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But you don’t have to be embarrassed. Most people, myself included, enjoy masturbation.”

“Okay, you kind of sound like therapist Kelly right now,” I teased.

“Sorry. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I don’t anymore. Especially now that I know that you also... enjoy these activities.”

When she kissed me, I began pushing her jacket off of her shoulders because nothing she said or did made this pulsating subside. This would usually be the part where I’d finish removing her clothing and get her into bed, but she held my hands still at the hem of her shirt.

“Go get in bed,” she demanded softly.

I did as she said, though I didn’t think I’d last very long given what the simple phrase had done to me. She wasn’t ordinarily so dictatorial and it was unexpectedly arousing. I sat against the headboard so that I could watch her approach. My eyes strained with a constant up and down motion as I scanned her multiple times per minute.

When she stood next to me, only her bra and underwear remained. I obeyed the command her eyes sent and moved to lie down. The heated friction as her knee came to rest beside my thigh was driving my anticipation to a level I wasn’t sure I’d ever reached. My throat was dry and I wasn’t sure I could speak but when she was fully straddling me in black lace, I wanted her to know.

“I was thinking about you,” I said.

Each of my hands were fully splayed on the tops of her thighs. She smiled and leaned forward so that she was on all fours above me. Her hair was tucked behind her ear on one side but tickled my shoulder on the other as she halted inches from my lips.

“Were you really?” she whispered.

I was almost unable to respond as her right hand massaged my shoulder before moving far too slowly to my breast.

“Of course. I mean, I wasn’t planning to... do that, but-“

“‘Masturbate’ is not a dirty word, Alex,” she interrupted, amusement in her eyes.

At that point, her caresses moved teasingly lower, brushing over my stomach and across my hip. I was about to protest the lightness of her touches when she moved to rest on her left side flush against my right shoulder. I was caught up in the way she was kissing me until I felt the pressure of not fewer than two fingertips massaging firmly.

I urged her lower with an obvious lift of my hips. She bit my lip slightly in an effort to reaffirm her control of the situation, but acquiesced anyway. As soon as she was inside me, I knew I only had seconds of stamina remaining. With her hand still in place, I turned onto my side to face her, my left leg thrown over her hip.

I needed to know if it made her wet to do this to me. My right arm was pinned under me so I used my non-dominant hand to reach into her underwear, feeling her arm moving diligently as I did. With her legs pressed together, I was barely able to confirm that she was indeed very affected by this.

When her lips landed on my neck, her fingers were held fast within me. Without me having much control over it, the lower half of my body jerked toward her, taking her in deeper. That only served to intensify my orgasm and the internal shuddering subsided many seconds later. Some of my muscles still fluttered internally as I was kissing her and I felt her coated grip on the back of my thigh.

“I’m glad you’re back,” I said when I had calmed a little.

“So am I. God, I feel so clingy. I can’t even go two days without seeing you,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Cling all you want, babe. You won’t hear me complain,” I said, recovered enough to top her.

She let out a surprised yelp as she was pinned beneath me. I managed to get one hand between her and the mattress long enough to unclasp her bra. The second it released, I was rid of it. Most of the time, Kelly was patient and absorbed in the moment, but this time the lack of restraint was apparent. Her hips were off the bed a second later. I took her cue and removed the underwear just as quickly.

Deviating from my earlier fantasy, I backed up to the foot of the bed and got down on my stomach, tongue only inches from tasting her. Wanting more control over the pressure and motion, I held firmly to each of her hips. When the seeking muscle filled her, I equally savored taste and sound. I remained there for a moment, challenging myself to go just a little deeper with each stroke.

Kelly’s appreciation was increasingly evident. Finally, with a long, pointed lick, I arrived where she was most sensitive. The sounds coming from her were more guttural now and I barely had time to prepare before feeling the saccharine rush of heat against my chin. Her chest rose and fell in an obviously labored manner for a few seconds and she now had both arms spread out above her head.

I came up to lie facing her and was equal parts surprised and turned on when she kissed me despite how sure I was that I tasted like her. If she noticed, she didn’t seem to care because I ran out of breath before she stopped kissing me. I smiled to myself because it was easily a thousand times better than my solo mission would have been.

“You always have perfect timing, you know that?” I asked, as she lightly massaged my hip.

“Maybe that’s my super power.”

“It’s a pretty good one,” I replied, convinced.

“I agree with you there,” she said, laughter shaking the mattress a little.

THE END


End file.
